


Five Boyfriends and a First Time

by orphan_account



Series: Five [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, First Time, High School AU, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In continuation of Five Crushes and an Older Brother, Ray finds himself in a predicament.</p>
<p>He's ready to have his first time with his boys.</p>
<p>But how <em>the fuck</em> does he get from Point A to Point B?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Boyfriends and a First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend that you read Five Crushes and an Older Brother first! You can also read this on my blog (gavinojonesy.tumblr.com)

Ray's knowledge of sex was undoubtedly limited, to say the least. Of course, he knew a few things.

One, when in doubt, rub one out.

Two, the more lube, the better.

Three, make sure to put a sock on the doorknob. Unless mom was home, then hands above his waist and socks on his feet.

Ray was more or less well-versed in the short version of what sex was, physically. People, with consent, touched, fucked, and sucked until (hopefully) all participants came. It was good to be generous, stuff goes in holes, that sort of thing.

Except that was all Ray knew and that information he only knew how to apply to parties of three people and under.

He had spent literal nights trying to figure how five people could have sex, let alone have sex together and with a virgin.

_Virgin_ , Ray thought, grimacing.

Ray was well acquainted with his own hand. He knew exactly where to pull, push, tug, and twist but when he thought about being alone with the boys, _his_ boys, like that, an anxious knot grew in his stomach.

It wasn't that he was nervous to be with his boys. They always treated him right and asked if he was okay. Hell, they were _always_ asking questions, but Ray didn't mind. In fact, he loved it; he felt in control. Ray would always be safe with them and they made sure he knew it.

Once, Ray and Gavin were getting well acquainted with each other on the couch in his basement one evening during Game Night (after Lucas had left, of course). By well acquainted, he really meant that he was in Gavin's lap and they were down each other's throats. The others had either been content to watch or keep busy with whatever video game was thrown in the Xbox.

Ray's fingers were tangled in Gavin's blonde locks and Gavin's hands gripped his hips firmly. Gavin's lips were soft and whenever Ray pulled away for air, he breathed in a faint hint of sandalwood body wash and hair product that drove him mad. He was a sucker for the way his boyfriends smelled, what could he say?

A shiver had raced down his spine the second he felt Gavin's thumb nudge its way into his waistband at the front of his jeans.

"You alright, Ray?" the Brit mumbled against his kiss-swollen lips. Ray nodded in response, a whine sounding in the back of his throat. He couldn't help himself; his mind had focused on one thing and one thing only: Gavin.

The thumb had slid in just a bit deeper, threatening to pop the button on his jeans. When it did, Gavin pulled away to lavish Ray's neck with attention. Gavin's teeth grazed his neck and a cold feeling spilled into his gut.

He whined again. There was something different in the tone that time. It was less pleased and more distressed. That's all it took for Gavin to pull away to check on him. The look on Ray's face must have told quite the story because the moment Gavin saw it, he quickly buttoned Ray's jeans and slid him off of his lap.

"I'm sorry," Ray muttered, plastering himself to Gavin's side.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Ray. You were uncomfortable, so we stopped," Gavin replied. He wrapped an arm around his younger boyfriend's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, smiling down at him.

"But... I said- "

"Doesn't matter," Gavin interrupted.

And that was the end of that. A few weeks later, when Ray had been ready to go that far, Michael had been there too to whisper filthy things in his ear as he and Gavin jerked each other off. Ray swore he had never cum harder.

Ray wasn't afraid of his boys but he was afraid of himself. It seemed like the gang was in tune with each other and Ray was struggling to get into the loop. He was a virgin, for Christ's sake.

He had tried to learn more about sex, especially with more than three people.

Porn was his first guess. Two words: huge mistake. He had seen enough gang bangs and orgies to last a lifetime... or several. Ray doubted the gang would ever touch half of the shit he had seen with a ten-foot pole. For that, he was glad.

Search engines were his second crack at learning anything about it. He had favored Google. Ray had spent an entire day clogging up his browser history with his searches. Just glancing through it made his cheeks burn as red as they were when he had been typing it in. In conclusion, he didn’t really learn much, and what he had managed to learn, he did his best to suppress alongside the horrors of orgies in porn.

He did learn, however, that he should delete his history before he leaves to take a piss. Ray ran into his brother in the hallway and all it took for him to understand what happened was seeing his brother's color-drained face. He ran back to the computer and deleted the searches as fast as he could. Needless to say, he avoided his brother the rest of the day after that.

His third would-be endeavor was a no go, even though Ray knew it was the best plan he had all along: ask the boys themselves. He hoped this would have been easy considering how intimate they were with each other, but it ended up being tremendously more difficult than he anticipated.

Ray attempted it once.

He was waiting for what seemed like hours for Lucas to get up and leave. His brother had gotten sucked into round after round of Mortal Kombat and Ray just wanted it to fucking end.

Ray’s wish was granted when Lucas left after Cath had called him, wondering why he was so late. He smirked smugly while watching his older brother leave; it was as if the universe aligned just for that call to happen. When he heard the front door slam shut upstairs, he practically clambered into the lap of whoever was closest. It ended up being Geoff.

Geoff laughed at his eagerness but didn’t hesitate in wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the younger boy against his chest.

Ray swore he could pinpoint the exact moment when his sudden surge of confidence drained out of his skin. He tried to string the words together in his mind but they tangled together in double knots and tumbled down his throat into his stomach. They twisted violently, plucking all of the wrong strands.

“Ray?” Geoff asked, glancing down at him with concern, “You look like you’re getting sick again.”

Ray only hummed miserably in return. His stomach felt like it was turning itself inside out. It was like he was trying to tell them about his crush all over again.

He spent the rest of the night in Geoff’s lap, still trying to imagine how he would ask them.

At that point, Ray wondered if he was even ready to have sex with them. How could he be when he couldn’t even ask them how they actually… You know, did it? He spent an entire day just thinking about it and he knew he was ready, it was hard to explain but he just knew. 

Ray could tell by the feeling in his chest. He could just think about them, something offhand and miniscule, and it was like he couldn’t catch his breath. Oxygen ceased to exist for those few moments.

God, don’t even get him started on the way his stomach felt. Ray would look at them and his organs would turn into a circus funhouse, complete with mirrors and clowns. Each twist and turn, every neon color under the sun that made him dizzy; everything would just spill into his guts and start to swing dance with each other. If that was what people described as butterflies, Ray never wanted to meet any of those damn insects again.

So far, Ray had spent the past few weeks in a daze of constant confusement and slight arousal. The whole not knowing anything about how to have actual, penetrative sex with his boyfriends was beginning to be so incredibly frustrating, Ray almost wished sex didn’t exist.

What was more frustrating was the fact that it took him weeks to realize what he should’ve known the moment he wandered onto PornHub: he could just wing it. 

Improvisation was practically Ray’s motto.

And that was how Ray found himself staring on a slow Friday afternoon at a text draft on his phone he’d been pulling up and closing for at least half an hour. He huffed, flopping back onto his bed.

 

**From: rayman**  
To: matriarch narvaez  
[Draft] June Fri 6, 1:21 pm  
 _hey uh i know i said i didn’t need anything when u asked me before u left to go grocery shopping, but could u like… bring home some lube and a box of condoms? no questions thx_

 

Ray’s finger hovered over the send button. He could do this, right? His mom would be supportive of him and his decision to have safe sex, he knew she would. God, if he couldn’t even ask his boyfriends how they bang, why the hell did he expect himself to ask his mom for condoms? Ray deleted the draft quickly, double checking to make sure it was gone.

He slipped off of his bed, leaving his phone behind in favor of venturing out into the hallway. Once again, he was home alone. His mom wasn’t going to be home for a few hours (she was incredibly thorough when she went grocery shopping) and Lucas was gone for work at the nearby Walmart.

Ray stopped dead in his tracks. Lucas was gone, his room was unoccupied, and he had a very active relationship with his girlfriend.

Ray swore he heard an audible click in his brain as he realized what that meant. He crept slowly into his brother’s room, wincing as the door creaked loudly despite the fact he was the only one home. Lucas’ room was much cleaner than he had expected it to be. There were no articles of dirty clothing or stray cans of soda and his bed was even made. Ray frowned slightly as he wondered about the last time he had legitimately picked up his own room.

He shuffled to the nightstand, careful not to disrupt any of the tidiness in the room. As he slid open the drawer, his body tensed up like he was ready to bolt as if Lucas was going to burst through the door any minute.

In contrast to the rest of Lucas’s room, the nightstand drawer was a complete mess. There were countless crumpled wrappers stuffed in corners, loads of uncapped markers and pens, and a few snack-sized chip bags, some only half empty. Ray grimaced and rifled through the mess. No wonder Cath never stayed the night.

When he finally happened upon what he was looking for, he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it anymore. Ray stared at a small, blue bottle of Trojan lube and an almost empty, and partially crushed, box of condoms. He picked up the lube first, peering at the label.

"What the fuck does continuous silkiness mean?" he snorted, raising an eyebrow. Ray shook his head and pocketed the bottle of lube, praying to God that Lucas wouldn't notice. He plucked a few condoms from the box, closed the drawer, and fled from the room.

The lube felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket and each time the foil of the condom wrappers crinkled, it sounded a little something like opening up candy in a silent theater. The moment he slipped into his room, he hurried to his own nightstand.

"You better guard this with your life, Master Chief. My loss of virginity depends on it, alright?"

After shoving the lube and the condoms to the very back of the drawer, he closed it and looked up at his Master Chief figurine. The figurine stared back.

"Fuck, okay, now all I have to do is wait."

So he waited.

His mom came home, put away groceries, and left for work, but not before coming into his room to say goodbye.

Lucas got back from work a little after their mom left again. Ray almost had a heart attack just replying to Lucas's greeting with a noncommittal grunt when his older brother came into his room. He swore his older brother had been staring at his nightstand the entire time.

The moment the gang arrived, Ray ran out to greet them. His stomach turned into an all-out, 4th of July carnival as soon as he laid eyes on them. He stumbled forward like a newborn baby deer and let himself fall into the first arms that caught him.

“Miss us?” Jack asked with a chuckle, hugging Ray tightly.

“Shut up,” the Puerto Rican huffed as he buried his face in Jack’s chest. Ray didn’t even protest when Michael pulled him away from Jack and into his own arms.

“You missed us,” Michael teased. Ray only responded with a hum, even when he felt the older boy’s fingers slip under his shirt to brush against his hips. It made him shiver though, which in turn made Michael smile.

Another pair of arms encircled his waist. When someone’s lips pressed against his neck, Ray caught a whiff of sandalwood. He grinned, leaning back into Gavin.

“How’s my little X-Ray?” Gavin cooed. Ray could feel him beaming against his skin.

“Better now,” Ray murmured quietly, as if it were a secret.

Geoff stole him away from the Team Lads group hug, much to Gavin’s dismay. The older boy hugged him firmly, pressing his face into the crook of Ray’s neck.

“I can’t believe we haven’t seen you for a week. Work fuckin’ sucks, I barely got to see any of them, let alone you,” Geoff complained, his voice muffled. When Geoff pulled away, his stubble scraped against Ray’s neck. It made him giggle and Geoff couldn’t resist kissing the smile on his face.

Ryan came last and Ray already knew what he would say, as it was as inevitable as the Earth turning on its axis.

“Saved the best for last, huh?” he joked, laughing to himself. Ray rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

“Dork,” Ray snorted.

After a few more kisses between them all, they hurried downstairs. Lucas was already there waiting, Halo set up and ready to play.

“Christ, took you long enough,” Lucas said, a tone of irritation in his voice.

“You thought that was long? Check out what’s in my pants,” Geoff quipped, laughing as he sat down on the couch. Gavin, who had settled next to him, practically guffawed before cracking up.

“Goddamnit,” Lucas sighed, his lips pressed together tightly as he struggled to suppress his own laughter.

The rest of them chuckled freely as they found their spot on the couch. Ray was cuddled up against Ryan with Michael pressed up against his unoccupied side. Jack squeezed in behind Geoff, who ended up half in the ginger’s lap. Before retreating to the other end of the couch with his own controller, Lucas handed Ray and Ryan the other two.

As minutes turned to hours and their gaming turned sloppy, Ray became increasingly aware of the presence of lube upstairs in his nightstand. He was more squirmish than usual, shifting every minute or so to slyly adjust his pants and will his boner to go away. The anxious knot that had formed in his stomach an hour ago wasn't helping either.

Ray didn't know if Lucas leaving early was a blessing or a curse. His older brother barely even bothered with a goodbye, choosing instead to tell them he was heading out before he jogged up the stairs. Ray watched him go, twiddling the joysticks on his controller absentmindedly. On screen, his character spun around and walked off of a cliff. 

The over-exaggerated grunt of the pixelated SPARTAN brought him back to attention just in time to see it disappear into the fog at the very base of the map. Ryan snickered beside him.

Ray handed the controller off with a pout and turned his head to hook his chin into Ryan’s shoulder. He kept tilting his chin down until Ryan let out a pained yelp and pulled the younger boy into his lap.

“Not my fault you weren’t paying attention,” he teased.

“I still have a gamer score higher than all of yours combined,” Ray replied, a smirk on his face. Ryan rolled his eyes and pressed his face into Ray’s neck. When the Puerto Rican felt lips press against his skin, he remembered a certain secret hidden in his nightstand. He stiffened like a board, a rosy blush blooming on his cheeks. Ryan pulled away to ask what was wrong, but before he could get a word out, Ray interrupted him.

“I’ll be right back!”

With that, Ray scrambled off of his lap and hurried upstairs, missing the concerned looks his boys cast in his direction. After closing the basement door behind him, he took in a deep breath to calm himself.

Ray took one last glance at the closed door. He could just go back downstairs now, say he forgot what he needed, and avoid any possible humiliation. Then, he would just be able to cuddle with his boys for the rest of the night.

He could also have potentially mind-blowing first time sex with his boyfriends. Ray’s feet had already decided for him as he walked to his room.

“Fuck,” he muttered. “Master Chief, how do I actually ask them to do the… thing with me? You know, the sex thing.”

Ray was met with silence. Despite expecting nothing else, he grumbled insults at the miniature SPARTAN as he opened his nightstand drawer.

“I hope my bang face isn’t fucking weird,” Ray sighed, retrieving a condom and the bottle of lube from the very back of the drawer.

In his mind, he pretended Master Chief gave him an encouraging grunt of reassurance as he left his room. When he made it to the basement door, he spent a few minutes pacing in front of it.

What if they didn’t want to? They weren’t guaranteed to be ready for him, even if Ray was ready for them. He decided he wouldn’t know unless he asked.

Ray pushed open the door and took slow steps down the stairs. The anxiety that twisted his stomach and forced his heart up his throat gave him an odd and unwelcome sense of déjà vu. He clutched the objects in his hand tightly, just hoping this all went well.

“I’m back,” he said, a weak grin on his face as he hopped off the bottom step.

“You alright?” Ryan asked, sliding off of the couch, “You worried me when you ran off.”

“I’m fine, Rye-bread.” As Ryan rounded the couch, he raised an eyebrow.

“What’s in your hand?” Heat crawled up Ray’s cheeks and he quickly hid the lube behind his back.

“Nothing!” he practically shouted, successfully catching the attention of the rest of the boys.

“Nothing?” Ryan questioned dubiously, a smile spreading across his lips.

“I just- I need to talk to you guys,” Ray grumbled, trudging to the front of the room in front of the television to stand before them. Ryan took his seat on the couch again.

Ray just stared at them for a few moments, finally registering what was about to happen. He couldn’t tell if his heart had stopped or if it was just beating too fast for him to feel it. The circus in his stomach was making him dizzy. He prayed to God that one day the boys would stop making him feel this way, but at the same time, he took back every syllable. If Ray could use one word to describe the feeling it would be thrilling and he never wanted it to go away.

Geoff cleared his throat and Ray came back to his senses, perhaps a little too quickly. With adrenaline racing through his veins, he did the only thing he could think of to do.

“I want to have sex with you guys!” he blurted out.

Stunned silence. It was absolutely silent and Ray was horrified. His face flushed a deep red and he dropped the condom and the lube like they had burned him. The boys stared at him wide-eyed and silent. Ray prayed for the ground to crack open beneath his feet and swallow him whole, but that never happened, so he sputtered out an excuse and made a beeline for the door.

Or he would have if Ryan hadn’t made the first move. The older boy had practically jumped to his feet and surged forwards like a tidal wave, catching Ray by the hips to press a searing kiss to his lips. Ray’s surprised noise was muffled by Ryan’s lips and quickly swallowed by a quiet moan when Ray felt the tip of his tongue flick across his bottom lip.

“You could’ve given some warning before dropping that bomb on us,” Ryan murmured, his voice dropping an octave. The husky tone made heat rush through Ray’s body all at once. Ryan pulled him flush against his own body, gently groping the soft edges of his hips.

Ray was, to put it lightly, dumbfounded. Unable to form words, he gripped Ryan’s shoulders tightly, as if he was holding on for dear life. Ryan trailed soft kisses down his jaw, grazing his teeth against the younger boy’s pulse point. Ray took in a deep breath to try and calm himself. The smell of cloves, spices, and Ryan flooded his senses and he whimpered for that alone.

Unbeknownst to Ray as Ryan lavished his neck in kisses and bites, the other four were have a very hushed discussion on the couch.

“Not all of us can be up close and personal with Ray during his first time, agreed?” Geoff said quietly.

“Agreed,” Jack, Gavin, and Michael whispered in unison.

“Three max, more if he’s comfortable with it. One person goes at a time. If he stops at one, he stops at one. Clear?”

“Clear.”

“Okay… rock-paper-scissors for who gets to go next.”

“Team Nice Dynamite against Team OG?” Gavin whispered.

“Hell yeah,” Geoff replied, nodding firmly.

“Two out of three?” Michael asked. Geoff shook his head no and the four of them stuck out their hands. It was Gavin against Geoff and Michael against Jack.

Five seconds later, Team Nice Dynamite absolutely destroyed the competition and Geoff was proving to be quite the sore loser. As Michael and Gavin high-fived as quietly as possible, Geoff muttered insults and expletives.

“You go first, boi,” Gavin murmured, nudging Michael with his elbow. Michael gladly took the offer, climbing off of the couch.

The curly-haired boy stopped in his tracks as he saw Ray’s face peek over Ryan’s shoulder. His head was tilted back, eyes shut, glasses askew, and mouth ajar as moans and whimpers fell from his lips. His boyfriend was flushed to the nines and Michael felt like he could stare at that face for eternity.

He might’ve done that too, had it not been for Gavin throwing a pillow at his ass to remind him of what he was actually supposed to be doing. Michael took slow steps around the couple, just until he was pressed up against Ray's back. Ryan's eyes flashed up at him and Michael could see a smirk half-hidden by Ray's skin.

"You alright, Ray?" Michael murmured, leaning in to nuzzle the shell of Ray's ear.

"Y-Yeah," Ray stammered, his breath hitching in his throat. Michael hummed, pressing a kiss to the skin just below his ear. Ray leaned back into him, creating a small space between him and Ryan. The latter didn’t seem to mind, he was too busy making Ray moan as he sucked on his pulse point.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and Michael reluctantly pulled away to look back. Before Gavin could give him a questioning look, he mouthed the word 'wait'. Gavin pouted like a petulant child and sat back, arms folded.

Michael’s hands found themselves slipping under and up Ray’s shirt, his fingernails scraping lightly over his sensitive skin. Ray squirmed, but not in discomfort. His fingertips skimmed over his ribs and over his chest, gently caressing his nipples. An appreciative whine sounded in the back of Ray’s throat and Michael smirked, tilting his head down. His breath was hot against Ray’s neck and it made the younger boy shiver.

When teeth grazed Ray’s skin, he whined again, needily. He arched up into the touch. As he did, Michael’s hips pressed up against him and he became acutely aware of the presence of a certain firm bulge against his ass.

The noise he proceeded to make was inhuman, almost Gavin-like in a sense. The shrill, yet strangled moan escaped his lips before he could stop it and if Ray’s cheeks weren’t already practically flaming, he would’ve flushed in embarrassment. Ryan was the first to start laughing, just chuckles against the small bruises forming beneath his lips.

Ray was already pouting and looking away before Michael started giggling too. He was just thankful that Gavin was paying more attention to Geoff and Jack making out on the couch then he was to them.

“Done laughing at me yet, assholes?” Ray mumbled, squirming in their hands to remind them that there was other business to attend to.

“We’re not laughing at you,” Ryan replied almost immediately, pulling away from his neck to press a kiss to his lips. He was smiling widely, lips swollen from his efforts, and Ray’s heart fluttered in his chest at the sight.

“Don’t you dare tell me you were laughing with me,” Ray said, rolling his eyes as a smile of his own graced his lips. A light feeling bubbled up in Ryan’s throat and he couldn’t resist nuzzling Ray’s cheek.

“I mean, I guess we should apologize. Gavin’s made weirder fuckin’ noises while doing absolutely nothing,” Michael murmured, a teasing tone in his voice, “Seriously though, It was cute.”

“Endearing,” Ryan offered.

“Yeah, endearing as shit. Thanks, Ryan the Big Word Guy,” Michael snickered.

“Fuck off, I’ve got a whole big something else,” Ryan mumbled. Ray burst out into laughter, resting his forehead on Ryan’s chest.

None of the boys had even noticed Gavin's creeping up behind Michael, not even Ryan, until the Brit grabbed Michael's ass and squeezed. Michael squeaked and looked back at Gavin, pink coloring his cheeks. Ray stifled a moan when he felt Gavin's other hand slide between him and Ryan to palm him through his jeans.

"If you lovely boys are done bollocking around. Ray, continue?" Gavin asked, a devious tone in his voice. Ray had heard that voice before, especially before Gavin played pranks and fucked around with the gang. Except now, there was something distinctly different about it. Something less mischievous, more sultry. Ray had to look back to make sure it was Gavin, but first, he murmured his consent.

Delicious heat crawled up his spine and spilled into his stomach as Gavin's fingers dipped into the waistband, shredding his previous embarrassment into bits. Ray's waistband was abandoned a moment later to tug at the hem of his shirt.

Ray understood and a second later, the shirt was practically torn off and flung across the room. His enthusiasm was rewarded as Ryan tilted his chin up gently, his calloused fingers rough against his skin, and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Ryan’s lips were plush and velvety against his own, which he knew were slightly (and always) chapped. He couldn’t find it in himself to be self-conscious as their tongues slid against each other.

He yanked on Ryan’s shirt impatiently and it soon followed after his own. Ray’s eager hands caressed the exposed skin, pressing and grabbing restlessly. Ryan was strong and firm, unyielding under his touches, but soft all the same.

When they finally pulled away for air, Ray realized that Ryan's hands were the only pair on him. He glanced back only to see that Michael and Gavin had spread out the couch's blanket on the floor and thrown one of the pillows down on top of it as a sort of makeshift bed. Ray’s own bed wasn’t an option, whether they wanted to do it up there or not. The twin-sized mattress wouldn’t support four of them. The only beds that would fit them in the house were definitely off limits. He’d rather eat a bucket of rocks than have his first time in his mom’s bed. 

However, in the process of making the makeshift bed, they had apparently gotten distracted by each other.

They were both tangled together, Gavin's hands in Michael's curls and Michael's hands clutching at his shirt. Ray hadn't even realized that he'd taken a step away from Ryan when the older boy squeezed his hip and cleared his throat, a smirk on his face. The lads separated slowly, cheeks flushed.

When they finally turned and shuffled back over, Ray noticed that Michael's belt was undone. On a whim, he reached over and snatched the buckle. Michael gave a yelp as Ray tugged the belt from his belt loops, pulling him forward in the process. The curly-haired boy grinned and took the last few steps it took to meet him.

"You seem comfortable," he commented with a grin, grabbing ahold of Ray's hips before spinning him around.

"It's hard not to be comfortable with you fucks around," Ray replied, mirroring his smile.

As Ray set his hands on his chest, Ryan came up behind him and covered Michael's hands with his own.

"We're glad to see you like this," Ryan murmured, pushing his face into the crook of Ray's neck lovingly.

"Nothing's better than you being okay with us, Ray," Gavin whispered as he found his own spot with the three, his tone serious but affectionate, almost as if he was telling a well kept secret to someone he trusts. He leaned forward against Michael's back, his hands slipping under his arms and wrapping around his chest to grab Ray's hands. Gavin rested his head on Michael's shoulder, looking down at Ray with a gaze so warm that he felt his stomach float up into his chest.

Ray stood on his tippy-toes and leaned over to kiss Gavin square on the lips, their noses bumping together just before their smiles met. When he pulled away, Ray rested his forehead against Gavin’s.

The room was quiet, but not dripping in loneliness.

For a moment, it felt as if their hearts beat in sync.

In that moment, Ray couldn’t help but imagine that nothing outside of that exists. Every person who was asleep, awake, or buying milk at the corner store just stopped. There were no stars or galaxies, just bare skin, love, and his basement.

Every ghost that’s clawed at his door vanished, including the whisper of a man who traded his family in for a sports car and the promise of college girls down by the West Coast.

Tender hands tugged on the waistband of his jeans, pulling him down from the clouds. Ray opened his eyes, barely aware that he had closed them in the first place.

“You alright?” Ryan asked softly, his breaths warm puffs against the back of his neck as he fiddled with the button on his jeans.

“Yeah,” Ray breathed, settling back down on his heels to lean against Ryan.

They undressed slowly, clumsily, like it was a dance and they were just along for the fun. Hands grabbed and groped, tongues and teeth left marks to be discovered in the morning. Ray was breathless every second of the awkward traipse and he loved it, almost as much as he loved them.

When Gavin’s arms somehow ended up tangled in his shirt they laughed and Michael disentangled him from the twisted mess of cloth and limbs. Gavin grinned and helped out Michael a moment later, almost tearing the shirt in the process. The Brit’s fingertips excitedly traced over the freckles on his shoulders like they were apart of a Connect-The-Dots game. His lips were on them a second later and Michael, like always, could never find it in himself to complain about Gavin’s infatuation with his freckles.

The second they were all at least shirtless (Gavin had mysteriously already ridden himself of his pants), Ryan popped the button on Ray’s jeans and undid the zipper.

Ray impatiently grabbed the waistband and yanked downwards. When they fell around his ankles, he tried to step out of them. Instead, his foot caught on the material and he pitched forward with a yelp. Ryan caught him quickly, snickering. He spun him around and held him firmly as he struggled to kick away his jeans, a pout on his face when Ryan couldn’t quite quit chuckling at him.

Ryan bent down and pressed his lips to Ray’s frown, capturing his bottom lip between his own, causing Ray’s pout to all but disappear. He trailed his fingers down his ribs and over his waist, raising goosebumps in wake of his fingertips.

When those same hands cupped his ass, Ray’s breath hitched in his throat and he whimpered into Ryan’s mouth. His hands scrambled for Ryan’s belt, fingers trembling in anticipation and giddiness. Ryan pulled away and started a familiar trail of kisses over his jawline to the constellations of small, nickel-sized bruises forming on the smooth expanse of his neck, murmuring gentle encouragements as Ray undid his belt and pulled it from its loops. His jeans were tossed aside a moment later, ending up behind the couch.

Behind the two, with a surprising amount of deftness, Gavin helped Michael out of his pants. For the moment, they had wordlessly decided to leave Ray and Ryan to themselves. While they were both keen on getting their hands back on the younger boy, they focused on each other. As Michael stepped out of the denim pooled around his ankles, he leaned into Gavin, hands wrapping around his waist.

Michael peppered kisses on his face, sometimes slanting their lips together for a lazy, open-mouthed kiss. He’d never admit it out loud, but he cared for moments like this. Just him and Gavin, like when they first came to Texas. They hadn’t come together, Gavin had come from Oxfordshire and Michael had come from New Jersey, but they still ended up in the same place, same time.

It’d been simpler then.

Sometimes, when their six-person relationships got rocky, he missed just them.

“Michael, we’re gonna miss the unveiling!” Gavin whispered in his ear excitedly.

“Gavin, shut the fuck up,” Michael replied, barely able to keep himself from bursting into laughter. “Unveiling? Seriously?”

But not now, not for a long time. He still had Gavin, and Gavin had him, but they had the rest of them. Complex was better, at least for Michael.

The two turned just in time to see Ray clinging to Ryan as the latter slowly, almost teasingly, peeled off his boxers. Ray mewled, face half-buried in Ryan’s chest as inch after pale inch of skin was revealed. Gavin cooed praises, watching Ryan ease Ray’s boxers down his thighs to the point where they could just slide down, pooling around his ankles.

Ray kicked them away and glanced up at Ryan apprehensively. The older boy took a step back, eyes raking over Ray. Under the stare, Ray fidgeted.

What if he wasn’t, _you know_ , big enough?

Or what if he’s too skinny? He’s always been pretty lanky, but it usually wasn’t noticeable under baggy shirts and shorts.

“Holy shit,” Ryan said softly, a slow smile spreading across his lips. “I knew you’d look good out of your clothes, but I didn’t think you’d look this good.”

Ray practically gaped at him in astonishment. A rose-colored blush bloomed on his cheeks and he struggled to stammer out a coherent sentence. Ryan cut off his attempt at speaking with a kiss, slow and almost fiery in a sense.

His hands roamed over his bare skin, leaving behind trails of goosebumps. Ray was all but pliant under his fingertips. He barely even noticed Michael and Gavin come up behind him until he felt hands wind around his chest. Two pairs of lips mouthed hotly at the back of his neck. The barest hint of stubble scraped against his skin and he whimpered, a shiver racing down his spine.

When Ryan’s hand wrapped around his length, rubbing it gently, a moan jumped out of his throat, high-pitched and needy. Ray squeezed his eyes shut, hands grasping for his shoulders.

He leaned back, hips canting into his hand. Ray took in a deep breath, his head swimming. Sandalwood, cherries, and spice flooded his nose. Cherries, Michael. His mom made him help out with their ‘garden’. Michael described it as their own ‘fucking cherry orchard complete with bullshit’. His summer days, when not spent with the gang, were consumed by the small, plump, crimson fruit. The smell of cherries practically stained his skin and all of the boys loved it.

Ryan’s hand released its loose grip on Ray and the younger boy whined, fingertips digging into his shoulders. Before he could complain further, Michael and Gavin backed away and Ryan moved them forward. Ray stumbled walking backwards, quickly realizing where they were headed.

He was on his back before he knew it. Ryan had bent him backwards, a mischievous grin dancing on his lips.

“Hold on,” he whispered.

Ray barely had time to wrap his arms around Ryan’s neck before his hands grasped the back of his knees and lifted him off the ground. Ryan lowered them both to the floor, grunting quietly as he laid Ray down. His head missed the pillow by a few inches but neither of them seemed to care as Ryan sank down between his legs.

The older boy trailed blood-hot kisses down his chest, taking care to sweep his tongue over each nipple. Michael sat to the right of Ray’s shoulder and Gavin laid to his left. The curly-haired boy ran a hand through his hair, nails scraping lightly over his scalp. Gavin buried his face in his neck, kissing his love bites as he pleased. He’d look up every so often, just to watch Ryan descend down Ray’s body.

Ryan nuzzled his hipbone, pointedly avoiding Ray’s member just to tease the Puerto Rican. A feeling like magma poured into his stomach, trickling down to his toes. Velvety soft lips pressed slow kisses to his skin, getting closer and closer with each touch.

“Ryan!” he whined, his hips lifting off of the blanket in an effort to get him to touch him.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked, a devilish smirk quirking up the corners of his lips.

A noise that sounded a little like a growl resonated in Ray’s throat and Ryan couldn’t resist anymore. He licked a stripe up the side of Ray’s cock before swirling his tongue around the tip, suckling on it gently.

Ray’s back arched up, his head dropping back onto the floor as a pleased moan drifted from his lips. He could feel Gavin smile against his skin as the Brit watched Ryan take the head of Ray’s length into his mouth. Michael’s breath hitched in his throat and he quickly settled down onto his stomach, lips pressed to Ray’s shoulder to muffle his own soft noises.

Ryan’s head bobbed up and down, hands pressing Ray’s hips to the floor as he drew moans and whimpers from his lips. Heat rushed through Ray’s body, setting each nerve ending on fire. He took him down to the hilt with practiced ease, sucking messily. Ray’s fingers tangled in his hair, tugging gently. Ryan hummed and a surprised cry wretched its way out of Ray’s throat.

The vibrations pulled on all the right strings, a fever-like warmth flooding his stomach as it tied in knots. He stumbled closer and closer to the edge all too soon, fingers tensing.

“Ryan, I’m gonna…” Ray gasped, pushing on his head.

He pulled away without a second thought, lips slick with spit. Ryan pressed wet kisses to his stomach, listening to him pant and whine.

“You good, Ray?” Ryan asked, crawling back up to pepper feather-light kisses to his face. Ray nodded, a rather frustrated look on his face. Ryan only chuckled and slanted his mouth against Ray’s.

The kiss was over as soon as it had started. Ryan pulled away and pushed himself back up onto his feet. Michael took his place the second he turned and padded away to retrieve the lube from where it had fallen on the floor.

“I could listen to you all night,” Michael murmured between kisses, lapping at the soft noises pooling on his tongue.

“Bloody hot,” Gavin agreed, grinning against his skin, “I didn’t know what to watch, Rye blowing you or your face as he did it.”

A stray thought drifted through Ray’s mind that made his lips curl up into a smile.

_Bang face is a success._

Michael pulled away then, dragging himself back over to his spot next to Ray. His legs were then momentarily empty, spread wide open with his knees bent and leaning outwards, and his junk was just hanging out. He had a moment to himself to ponder the current situation, even with Team Nice Dynamite flanking him and a hunky future zookeeper stripping off his boxers right in front of him.

What did he look like from Ryan’s perspective?

His knees began to tilt inward in a moment of self-consciousness, right up until Ryan actually dropped his boxers and kicked them away. Ray had caught glimpses of his tent, felt the bulge in his jeans before they undressed. He honestly hadn’t paid that much attention, at least, up until now.

It wasn’t astonishingly large or small. In the dick-spectrum of Ray’s mind, it seemed to be on the longer-and-thicker side of average.

But it was fucking pretty.

Ray’s eyes widened and his knees relaxed back into their previous position as he forgot his worries all together. He snuck a quick glance to his right and his left. While Gavin gave him a nod with a sly grin on his face, Michael shot Gavin a glare as if to say _“that was like a bad porno without the dialogue!”_

Ray pushed himself up, just until he was resting on his elbows, as Ryan lowered himself back between his legs.

“Comfortable?” Ryan asked, his voice a soft murmur.

“Yeah, now hurry up,” Ray replied, a slight tremble to his voice but a smile on his face.

Ryan chuckled and leaned forward, pressing sweet kisses to Ray’s lips. The sound of cap popping open seemed to echo through the room and Ray couldn’t help but wince. When a look of concern crossed over Ryan’s face, Ray nuzzled his cheek and murmured encouragements.

Ryan hiked Ray’s left leg up higher onto his waist and leaned forward. He watched his face carefully for any sign of discomfort, and when he found none, he slicked his fingers with the lube.

When a wet finger pressed against his entrance, Ray whimpered. He’d done this before, with himself, only instead of lube and another person, it’d been spit and his own finger. Truth be told, it’d been an uncomfortable situation, to put it lightly. Saliva didn’t last very long and it fucking stung and ached in places he didn’t even know existed.

Ryan’s finger pushed into the tight muscle smoothly and Ray let out a shuddering breath. Before this, he had had a slight idea that he may have done something wrong. Now, he knew for certain.

As Ray began to relax, soft noises fell from his lips. Stuttered moans and whines were Ryan’s quick favorites. He could tell the lads loved them too.

When Ryan slid in another finger, Ray’s features contorted slightly with pain. He slid their lips together and kissed him passionately, even after the irritation left. His fingers pumped in and out of Ray, blunt fingertips brushing against velvety walls each time they crooked and bent to find that small bundle of nerves.

Ray was already breathless when Ryan’s fingers pushed against his prostate. His back arched, a shrill moan escaping his lips, partly in surprise but mostly in pleasure. When Ryan pulled away, just enough for their noses to brush, he grinned and opened his mouth to say something but Ray beat him to it.

“Fuck,” he muttered, flustered and struggling not to wheeze or whine, “Prostate, right?”

“I’m surprised you know what its called,” Ryan said, looking mildly impressed as he pressed kisses against his jaw.

“I read some shit, but it sounded fuckin’ weird. It weighs like, nine grams or something. That’s like nine grapes up your- “

Ray didn’t get the chance to finish the sentence because Ryan pressed his fingers back up against his prostate and his voice decided it had better things to do than talk.

Ryan scissored his fingers slowly, and soon two turned to three and Ray was beginning to struggle to not bust a nut. It was proving to be a challenge, considering Michael and Gavin had taken to bombarding him with filthy praises and he had Ryan’s slick, and rather talented, fingers stretching him for something entirely different.

He hadn’t realized he’d completely forced himself to stop focusing so much on the pleasure until Ryan pulled his fingers out, and there was a vague feeling of emptiness he had never felt before. He hadn’t even noticed he had closed his eyes but when Ray opened them, he saw the older boy’s face twisted up in confusion, an apologetic look in his face. There were small wrinkles between his brows because they were so bunched up and Ray couldn’t help but reach up and smooth his thumb over it. Ryan relaxed his face, but an unspoken apology still rested in his eyes.

“We can stop if you want,” he said, voice soft and nonjudgmental.

“What?” Ray practically sputtered, his eyes widening. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d done something wrong.

“Well, you looked really uncomfortable and- “

“I was just trying not to cum!”

A slow, rather loopy grin spread across Ryan’s face and Ray rolled his eyes. He slid his hands over the back of his neck and pulled him down. Ryan landed on his chest and they both grunted.

“Dummy,” Ray muttered against his lips, smiling.

Ryan opted to catch his bottom lip between his own, instead of replying. Ray could’ve stayed there for the entire night, just making out with the older boy, if not for the boner that Ryan kept reminding him of every time he moved or tried to press closer.

The last straw was when their cocks lined up and slid together. Ryan let out a shuddering breath, a moan hitching in his throat, and Ray suddenly needed a bit more than just lip action going on.

And Ray had this growing feeling in his gut that told him that Ryan should _really fuck him, like, right now._

“Ryan, I fuckin’ need you,” Ray whined after he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

Ryan made a noise that sounded vaguely curious before he realized what the younger boy meant. Ray settled back against the couch’s throw and listened to the crinkle of foil as Ryan unwrapped the condom.

One of the lads lifted up his head and placed the pillow under it. Both Gavin and Michael pressed kisses to his temples, whispering (mostly) sweet things in his ear as Ryan put on the condom. Michael dabbled into words a bit more raunchier, and Gavin tried to out-do him, only to end up completely crude. Ray didn’t mind, in fact, he loved it, even though somethings they said caused him to flush red all the way to his core. Gavin didn’t mind either, because even as the curly-haired boy chided him, they traded kisses between each word.

Ray looked away from the affectionate exchange when he heard a pleasured sigh above him, the noise coming from Ryan as he slicked himself with lube. The younger boy bit his lip and watched Ryan as he crawled back between his legs. He struggled and did not succeed to suppress the shivers that ran through his spine when Ryan’s intense stare raked over his body. Ray felt like Ryan looked at him as though it might be the last time they’d see each other.

It didn’t scare him as much as he felt like it should, but then again, he trusted his boys to come back, no matter what the circumstances.

Ryan lifted Ray’s legs up onto his hips before he slid his hand between them. He stroked Ray’s cock slowly, just to pull a moan from him. Ray tried to reprimand him for teasing but the noises that spilled out from his lips pushed the complaints back down into his chest.

The hand released him and continued to trail down, palming the swell of his ass before he grabbed himself and positioned the tip of his cock at Ray’s entrance.

A certain tension quickly built up in the room, bouncing back between Ryan and Ray’s gazes. Despite his racing heart, Ray’s hands slowly crept up over Ryan’s shoulders. As he pushed in, giving Ray a few moments to adjust to each gradual inch, his fingers laced together behind his neck.

When Ryan buried himself to the hilt, hips pressed Ray’s ass, the younger boy whined. The pain from the slight, but sudden, stretch spread an ache through his backside. As he pulled Ryan down again to kiss him feverishly, he could feel trembles as they traveled through his shoulders.

The feeling of finally being inside of Ray was almost unbearable. He was tight, and smooth, and so fucking hot, it felt like it might drive him over the edge. Nothing he had watched or read on the internet had prepared him for this sensation.The kiss was a welcomed distraction, for both him and Ray.

Ray and Ryan panted in time with each other, sweaty limbs and swollen lips interlocked like they were one being. He could barely tell where he ended, and Ryan started, because if he began to think about how fucking deeply and intimately connected they were, he’d have to take a break to calm himself.

He could already feel the emotion swelling up beside the pleasure, no matter how much he tried to push it away. It closed around his throat and pulled tight, like a leash. Ryan was his and he was Ryan’s, and that didn’t even take the rest of his boys into consideration. They were all each other’s and no matter how many times he thought about it, it always sent a pulse of heat striking through his chest.

The first time he had realized it, he had to check to make sure no one had shot him with a goddamn laser.

A shaky moan and a lack of aching in his ass knocked him from his thoughts. He looked up at Ryan, whose cheeks had become pink and flushed, gave him a kiss, and murmured,

“I am so fucking ready.”

Ryan rocked his hips back and forth slowly, pulling out just until he was a little under half-way buried in Ray before pushing back in. The older boy groaned and fucked him gently, lovingly. His hands were clasped onto his waist tightly, as if Ray was the anchor and Ryan was the chain.

Ray did his best not to be stationary but it was difficult in this position. His hips were at Ryan’s will and Ryan never strayed too far from his lips, always leaning in to swallow his moans. Ray’s hands were the only part of him that really moved.

When a well-placed thrust made stars explode behind his eyes, his fingers scrabbled for purchase on Ryan’s shoulders.

When Ryan slowed, just for a moment, to take the time to put to memory the sight of the flustered, moaning mess Ray had become, Ray had reached up and cupped his face in his hands. 

“I love you,” Ryan panted out, turning his face to nuzzle Ray’s hand.

“I love you too,” Ray murmured, a long, wounded noise drifting from his throat.

The older boy mirrored his whine and nudged away his hands before leaning down, burying his face in Ray’s neck. Ray’s finger slid back to their place on his neck, fingertips digging in just enough for Ryan to feel the beginnings of his nails biting into his skin.

Ryan sped back up steadily and each firm thrust had Ray arched up against him. Stars came and gone behind his eyelids each time Ryan fucked into him, like another part of the universe grew right there in his basement. He didn’t know how long he could last at this rate.

“R-Ryan, I think I’m gonna…” Ray whimpered.

“Me too,” he replied, letting out a stuttering breath that skittered along Ray’s heated skin.

When he heard those words, pleasure hooked its claws into Ray and pulled. Ryan pushed into him and the sweltering warmth nesting in his stomach climbed into Ray’s cock.

The moment Ryan wrapped a trembling hand around his length and tugged, he was gone.

He cried out loudly, back arching. His brain couldn’t connect noises to words or names as he came thick, white ropes between him and Ryan. It was like pleasure short-circuited his mind and he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Ryan was pulled over the edge with Ray when the younger boy tensed up and clenched around him. He buried his face into Ray’s neck, muffling his long, drawn-out moans as his hips stuttered forward and pressed into Ray’s ass.

It took a few, good moments for both of them to come down from their all too brief highs. When they did, Ray relaxed back against the ground, boneless and exhausted. Ryan pulled out with a wince and kept himself upright just long enough to peel the condom off, tie it, and toss it aside. It was gross, he knew, and Gavin made a gagging noise, just to remind him. He flopped down besides Ray and held out a hand to one of the lads.

Both Michael and Gavin misunderstood what he meant by it. They traded high-fives with him and Ryan’s shoulders shook with quiet laughter.

“Christ, I meant something to clean up with,” he chuckled.

A moment later, Michael shoved an unidentifiable bundled mass of cloth into his hand. He was half-way through wiping Ray’s cum off of their skin when Ryan finally noticed just whose shirt he had been handed. He had straightened it out to find a clean side and groaned upon recognizing it as his own.

“Thanks, you fucking asshole,” he grumbled as he begrudgingly finished cleaning them up, before pelting the dirty shirt at a snickering Michael.

Ryan cuddled up against Ray and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Ray, who had practically dozed off, mumbled something affectionate under his breath and settled into his arms comfortably. When the two boys crawled over, Michael took a place beside Ryan and Gavin scooted in close to Ray.

“Don’t be mad at me, Rye-bread,” Michael murmured in his ear, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“I’m not, but you better make sure my shirt makes it into the wash,” Ryan replied.

“Love you, Rye,” he mumbled.

“Love you too, Michael.”

“Ryan, what about me?” Gavin asked, a small smirk on his lips despite the slight whine in his voice.

“I love you too, prick,” Ryan said, his small smile widening.

Silence settled over the four as they all fell into a quiet, dazed lull of their own type of after-glow. Ray slipped into a light slumber and Ryan was just fine resting his eyes, especially with the younger boy in his arms. He’d wake him up in a few minutes so they could get dressed and rest proper, curled up on the couch. For right now though, Ryan would give him some time to doze.

On the couch, Geoff and Jack were cuddled up together, with Geoff as the little spoon to Jack’s big one.

“Our boys are beautiful, aren’t they?” Geoff murmured, burying himself deeper into Jack’s side as he looked down at the mass of tired bodies cuddled together on the couch’s throw.

“Yeah, they sure are.”


End file.
